Nightmares: Jack Frost
by Jinx-Nightangale
Summary: Waking up scared and alone, Jack does what anybody would do. He explores. But what does he find exactly?
1. Hiccup

**How's it going? My name is Jinx, and welcome to 'Jack's Nightmare'.**

**So to begin I'm going to say that this… this is my first Big Four story and second... please enjoy it XD**

**I hope this is to your liking. **

I slowly opened my eyes. Trying to figure out where I am. My vision is fuzzy, but it is warm and oddly comforting. That might be because I'm lying down. Once my vision came back to me I looked at the sky above, noticing how a gentle light shone through the tree tops… wait? Tree tops!

I sat up with a start, only to gasp and lay down again in pain. I glanced down at my chest and was surprised to see that my blue jumper was torn to shreds and the usually bright blue was now mixed with red.

_What happened? _I tried to remember. But all I could remember seeing was a bright white light and a creepy laugh. Sighing I tried to sit up again, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest. Eventually I was leaning against the tree I happened to of been under. Panting I looked around.

I was in some sort of forest. It was spacious and bright as the sun shine peeked through the top of the canopy. Several bushes were scattered around and so where some shrubs. I also noticed that there were groups of flowers around. I smiled at the beauty of this place as two squirrels ran past me. I watched them run up a nearby tree knocking some loose branches down. A long, crooked ended one fell with the rest, causing me to sigh in frustration.

_How did my staff end up in a tree? _I asked myself as I got ready to stand. I took several deep breaths as I pulled my legs under me and pushed up, groaned as I struggled and used the tree to lean on. My chest throbbed every time climbed an inch taller. After a few minutes I was on my feet.

_And now for the fun part…_ I took a deep breath and took a shaky step forward. Immediately my hand went to my chest as it erupted in pain, but I took another step forward anyway. I kept this up until I was in reach of my beloved staff.

As gently as I could, I crouched down and picked up the wooden item. The second my hands touched the rough texture, power flowed threw me. I breathed out in relief as the pain in my chest turned into a dull ache. Now with my staff in my hand I stood up and socked in the fresh air. If you weren't in pain this place is quiet peaceful. Smiling, I crouched down and took off, and crashed right back down. I frowned in confusion and tried again, with the same results.

I started to panic a little. This has never happened before. It has always been me and the wind working together, he has nev- I clicked my fingers. The Wind! Of course! Chuckling at my stupidity, I crouched into position again.

"Wind…?" I waited for the familiar rustle in my hair and a breeze in my face. So when one didn't come I was shocked. The wind always came when I called. I started to panic again. Maybe he's late?

"Wind…." I called again, hoping he was late. But alas he never came, and without the wind I can't fly. I swallowed hard. I. Can't. Fly. _Walking home it is then… _I thought sadly as I set off through the forest.

I was so deep in thought about why the wind didn't help, that I failed to notice a rather large tree until it was too late. As I rubbed my stinging forehead, I realised just how quiet it had actually gotten. I stopped and listened… Nothing. Nothing at all was heard. No birds singing, no chittering squirrels or any other animal in fact. Just empty silence. I nervously gripped my staff, causing a bit of frost to wrap around it. Cautiously I continued to make my way around the forest. Not letting my guard down once.

I knew something was wrong when a soft crackling, sort of echoic laugh cut through the too still woodland. I stopped and gripped my staff tighter. _Maybe it was my imagination? _But when it came again, something told me if I didn't run, then I'd be in a lot of trouble. So run I did.

The forest turned into a blur as I dodged and weaved through the woodlands. But the faster I got the loader the laugh would get, the more… sinister. I continued running for who knows how long but eventually I felt myself get slower, my chest began to throb in pain and I have started to trip up. But I continued, no matter how. I just needed to get away.

So I continued to run. That was until tripped on an exposed root. The next thing I knew I was screaming and falling into darkness, the laughter ringing in my ears.

*** You should get a coffee or something, cuz this is a break line***

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Instead of bright light like the first time, I was greeted with pure darkness. _Great… Just what I need…_ I thought as went to stand, but sat back down when my ankle flared.

"Must have sprained it in the fall" I muttered to myself as I tried to stand again, not putting pressure on my ankle this time. Once I was satisfied, I looked around for my missing staff. I had dropped it when I fell and now I had to find it again, In the dark no less… I huffed and set to work, shuffling my feet on the ground, with my hand s on the walls. I don't know how long it took me but I eventually kicked something and thankfully it was my staff. I bent down despite the throb in my chest, which by the way was starting to worry me, and picked it up. Once secure in my hands it began to shine a bright, icy blue; Lighting up just enough so I wouldn't trip or run into anything. I glanced around the room and saw a narrow hall way leading into more darkness. It was the only exit. I swallowed and made my way towards it.

After a while I started to get bored so my mind wondered to the guardians. I've been a guardian for 3 years now and everything is great. North has become his father figure in a way. Sure he is still always busy with Christmas and all, but he somehow manages to make time for him. Toothina has always had that mother hen vibe and more so now he was one of them. Although, tooth does need to lay off the tooth touching for a bit. I chuckled. There was also Sandy. Don't ask me how, but the mute man had become like an uncle to me. He was stern but knew how to have fun. That and he had known him the longest. I smiled.

Then there was Bunny. Our relationship was… debatable. One minute we would be the best of friends, the next we would be arguing as if we were the world's worst enemies. Sure we argue but we always apologised in the end. Most of the time we had to, because Tooth made us. North said we acted like two annoying brothers, but we disagreed of course. But in a way, we are.

Suddenly a familiar laugh brought me out of my thoughts. _Where is that coming from? _I heard it again, this time it sounded like it came from right next to me. I shivered involuntarily and swung my staff around, hitting nothing. I gritted my teeth as the laugh continued. It was coming from everywhere, getting loader. I started to panic as I felt my heart beat against my throbbing chest. I glanced around at every corner, trying to locate the sound. I didn't realise I was walking backwards until I hit something.

I stopped when I felt a hot breeze on my neck. I swallowed nervously as I placed a hand on what I hoped was just a wall. My hand touched a warm, wet and _scaly _surface. I was about to question this when an angry growl stunned me into silence. I took a cautious look over my shoulder. My breath hitched as I froze.

Right in front of me was a creature crouched in a killing pose, its scales blending in with the darkness around it. It had its purely white teeth bearing at me in a menacing way. I looked into its eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. Its deathly yellow eyes were slit hungry and had mine locked in an unwavering glare. Those eyes bore into my sole; I could feel its aggression, hunger and its power.

With my graze still in lock with its eyes, the creature prowled itself closer. I wish I could have stepped back or run, but I was frozen with fear. It circled me as if I was its dinner, which it seemed quite eager to start eating.

Once it had reached its original position it roared a loud and triumphant roar. Started I jumped, but before I could do anything its deadly gaze focused on me again.

"Well… isn't this a surprise?" a low voice cut the silence after several minutes. I went to face the owner but the minute I moved the creature growled dangerously, so I stayed were I was. The owner of the voice chuckled as he slowly came into my view, holding a poorly lit torch.

In the limited light I could see that he wore mainly a dark grey tunic that was stained with patches of dried blood. Over that and an old leather belt, it seemed he had a messy black fur vest that hung to his frame. Under his tunic hung a pair of ripped pants and on the end of one of his thin legs was a blood stained, leather boot. On the other leg, where his foot should have been was a prosthetic, metal leg. It reached up to just below his knee. It was shaped like a slide but it had some chips and was colour red, this suggested he use it as a weapon. I sucked in a shaky breath and slowly looked up to his face.

Due to the limited light I could only make out some of his face. On the top of his head was a mop of raven hair. It was messy and sticking in all directions. But the thing that drew my attention was his eyes. My eyes widened. They were slit like the creature, slit and yellow.

"I didn't know we were having a guest" He stopped in front of me. I then realised he was only a boy, a boy of 13 or 14. He saw my realisation and walked over to the creature. Seeing them together sparked a sense of familiarity. I raised an eyebrow and against better judgement I asked

"Who are you?" The boy tuned to me with that never ending smile.  
>"Oh, Where are my manners…" He walked up to me and leaned in close enough for me to see that he had freckles "I'm Hiccup Haddock lll, Guardian of Betrayal"<p>

"You're a Guardian?" I didn't mean to sound so shocked, but this scrawny kid named Hiccup (I would have laughed at his name if he didn't look so… menacing) couldn't be a guardian. Guardians protect good in children and in the world; betrayal isn't any level of good. That and Manny wouldn't of chosen anybody new, without me knowing.

"Well, I'm not really a Guardian, not official" He walked to his creature "I'm kind of like pitch, not good but still has a centre" I frowned. If he was saying he was like Pitch then this was bad.

"So why did you call yourself a Guardian?" He shrugged.

"Sounds catchier" He had reached the beast, which hadn't moved an inch since Hiccup got here. It seemed to get a tiny bit camber when its owner was closer. Hiccup saw me starring at the creature and beamed.

"Let Me introduce you to my dragon toothless, He is a Night Furry, the offspring of lighting and death its self" He placed his right hand on the creature. He called it a dragon. Weren't those in the Viking times? "But don't let the name fool you" he finished with a chuckle as toothless roared, just to make a point.

"You said earlier your centre was betrayal, how?"

"How do I give it 'back into the world' as North would say," I took a deep breath when he mentioned North.

"Well, when a child thinks about breaking a promise or go behind someone's back I, give them a little push. Then when they get caught I feed off the hurt and _betrayal _in the one the child lied to." Hiccup was smirking widely as I stared at him with anger that over took my fear. The next moment just blurred. One minute I was 5 feet away from him, making a very detailed plan on how to kill him. The next I was right in front of him, clutching my right bicep in pain as my staff cluttered to the floor.

My arm was on fire as blood seeped through my jumper and around a small dagger that was still imbedded in me. Pain in my arm had seemed to case my ankle and my chest flare up in vengeance. Gasping shallow breaths I took a few steps back in an attempt to balance myself. My attempts were futile as I had to sit down to prevent passing out.

"tut tut tut, you shouldn't of done that Jack. I'm hurt that you would even try!" Hiccup taunted as he held his hands over his heart in mock sadness. His voice laced with a hint of amusement. I glared at him through my hair. I would have replied with a snappy comment if I had the energy. So I focused on the pain and not passing out. Hiccup chuckled

"Oh yeah, I should mention I kind of tweaked with that dagger with dark magic" My head snapped so fast in Hiccups direction, I'm sure I will regret it later. My eyes widened at him. Hiccup had my full attention. "It wasn't hard just a few ingredient, the right moonlight and a strand of DNA from the victim"

I must have looked confused because Hiccup chuckled one of his annoying laughs and walked over to a now sleeping toothless. When did he do that?

"A friend supplied the DNA, while I performed that magic. You might already know but the longer you're in contact with it the more it will suck your life force out" He smirked "and I made it all for you" As much as I hate to admit it, but Hiccup was right. I could feel it making me weaker than I already am. I had to get it out and NOW. So with another glare sent Hiccup's way I sucked in a deep breath and gripped the leather covered handle. Almost half of the knife was digging into me. Gathering all my courage I pulled.

I nearly screamed as the knife slowly pulled on my muscle and scrapped against the bones in my arm. My hand slipped and I let go, my vision swimming with spots. I was gasping in pain. _One more time… _I thought, not really wanting to do it again. _You can do it Jack…_ I hesitantly grabbed the hilt. _Just one… _I pulled on it, sending a second wave of pain through my body_ more…. _I felt the knife slowly but surely start to slither out._ Tug… _The dagger slipped out with a very wet splash. Blood immediately started too ooze out. After gasping and slowly getting my vision back when I finally decided to look down at the item that caused me so much misery.

Most of the blade was covered in my blood but by what I could see there was Old Norse writing on it. The blood made it impossible to read. The blade it's self was smooth and sharp. I shudded at how much more painful it would have been it if was blunt. The handle was just a simple leather with a red ruby at the butt. I must admit, it was quite pretty.

I nearly forgot hiccup was there until his face appeared out of nowhere. Startled I jump back, knocking bot my ankle and my arm. I hissed in pain as Hiccup laughed. After Hiccup had stopped laughing and the pain had subsided I glared up at him again. He had his hand out for the dagger.

"Oh hell no, I'm not giving this to you so you can use it again" I put it behind my back. Hiccup sighed and clicked his fingers. The dagger disappeared from my hands and appeared in his. I pouted. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Deciding to end the awkward stare down I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"How do you know me and what do you want?" Hiccup smiled a small smile, as if he was waiting for me to ask that.

"You see Jack, you have more enemies than you realise. Most right under your nose" Confused I said nothing.

"Trust me when I say you should watch your back but not from Pitch, But from your _Friends…_" I was about to argue, but Hiccup held up his hand and continued. "Now don't give me that bullshit about how they _trust_ you now…" His voice bay longing the word trust, I sent him my most angry glare. Hiccup better not be saying what I thought he was. All he did was ignore me "And your right. They do" I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding onto go. "But are you entirely sure you should trust them?" I froze. What Hiccup trying to say that we had a traitor? Hiccups voice reached my ears once again.

"So heed my warning Jack Frost…" his voice trailed off as he walked to his now awake dragon, who was back to glaring at me. I paid it no heed as I watched Hiccup climb up onto a saddle that wasn't there before. He held the now dyeing torch closer to his face as he looked my way.

"_Trust your enemies; they at least are honest with you. It's your friends you have to watch out for" _His face looked dead serious, no smile, no smirk or chuckle. He turned to leave.

"Wait! What are you trying to say?! Who shouldn't I trust?" Hiccup faced me again as I struggled to stand due to the pain. He had a sad and almost sympathetic look on his face.

"Until next time Jack frost" Those were the last words he said as he ran into the darkness.

_**Trust takes years to build and only seconds to break.**_

**Rapunzel: Don't forget to…**

**Hiccup: Read!**

**Merida: Favorite!**

**Jack: And Comment!**

**To Be continued…**


	2. Merida

**Hi, my name is Jinx Nightangale and welcome to 'Nightmares: Jack Frost'**

**OMG! I'm so sorry for how long I've been away! So much has happened. First off my mother had to go to the hospital for half a month, so I was there. Then my brother had to brake my computer. That took a month to fix then I lost the password! Once I changed it, it was suddenly CHRISTMAS! Yeah I'm using that as an excuse. Sue me.**

**Also these holidays I have been expanding to different sights! Yay! The names of these sights are Deviantart, Twitter, Quotev, Wattpad and lots of others XD If you want to find me I'll always have the same name. it will either be Jinx-Nightangale or JinxNightangale ok?**

**Again I apologise for how long it's taken to write this! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the spot Hiccup once stood, but when I did finally move I immediately regretted it. My bicep, ankle, chest and new to the list, lower neck all flared in pain. Gasping I sat down and waited for it the pain to subside. Once it did I took a deep breath. _Maybe I should check my injuries, because the dizzy spells are getting so old… _I pulled my knees close to my chest and leaned over to get a better look at my sore ankle. The minute I saw it I wished I didn't.

My ankle looked broken. It was twisted in the wrong direction, some bone was poking out through the skin and it was swollen to all buggery. I swallowed hard knowing what I had to do. I shuffled back until I was leaning against a wall. Once comfortable I placed a hand above my broken ankle and the other on my foot. The simple contact sent a shicker of pain up my leg. Biting my lips I prepared myself for what I was going to do. _On the count of three…. One… Two... _I sucked in a deep breath _THREE! _ I snapped my foot in the opposite direct and screamed as my body shook with pain. Nothing could have prepared me for that. When my screams turned into gasps I felt my eyes well up in tears as the pain throbbed in my foot.

My breath was shallow and shaky as I decided looked at my foot again. It was still swollen really badly. _At least it's set right…but now I need to wrap it up. _I thought as I looked for my staff. It was just a few metres in front of me. Once I got it I created some ice. "Now something to bind it with…" My voice trailed of as I rubbed my jumper. _Of course…I'll just ask North for a new one._ Bitting my lip I grabbed the bottom of my jumper and tore it. Placing the ice on my ankle, wincing at the touch, I wrapped the fabric tightly around my foot. It felt better already. Once that was done I leaned against the wall in relief.

"What's next?" I whispered as my ankle's pain turned into a numbing throb. My arm stabbed me with pain, making my decision easier. Sighing I held up my arm and nearly threw up. The wound was long and deep. The skin was flaking and hanging off my arm as my visible muscles moved and jumped around, seeping blood everywhere. I paled at the thought of what I have to do for this problem, but it is necessary. I grabbed my sleeve of my hoodie and ripped it clean off, ready for use later. That and it gave me better access to my arm.

"I hate you Hiccup…" I growled as I looked at my arm. Sighing, I held two fingers over the wound. _No point it delaying it… _and with that thought I pushed my fingers past the tissue, and pulsing muscles and even past the bone. As I was doing this I tried so hard to not to yell out in pain, but the minute my fingers touched it I felt like my arm had been burnt off as I let out the most painful scream I had. It didn't even sound like me! Eventually I had touched the bottom of my wound. Once I did I pulled them out and patted some clean snow I made earlier into the injury to clean it. I hissed in pain but it wasn't as bad as the pain I felt earlier. Once that was done, I wrapped my arm tightly up like I did my ankle, hopefully it will work. Satisfied that it stopped the bleeding and it won't fall off I glanced down at my last main injury, my chest.

I still don't know how I got this injury, but boy did it hurt. Every little movement seemed to set it off. After deciding that the best way to do this was to actually take my jumper off, I set to work. I carefully moved my arms to the torn bottom of the clothing and pulled. A few minutes of grunting, hissing and gasps I eventually got it off. _Hiccup so owes me a new hoody._ Now that I was topless I could easily see the extant of the damage, and it wasn't pretty.

What used to be pale skin was now black and blue and it covered 90% of my chest. I pocked it and flinched in pain. It seems I might have a broken rib or two. That and I had 3 lard marks going left to right appearing there. It looks like an animal's claws cause it. Not only that but it was yellow and pussy on the edges of each cut. It could very well be infected. I groaned, _this is exactly what I need right now… _ I set right to work. First making slushy snow, rubbing it into my wounds, trying not to react to the pain, rip my once hoody into more strips and wrapped it the best I could around my chest.

I checked for more injuries. There was nothing else other than some scrapes and bruises. After determining that I have spent enough time here, I decided to try my luck and stand up. It took some time and many falls but eventually I managed to stand, well more like be up right and lean on my staff for support. Gasping I looked around. Now that Hiccup had gone I can focus on getting out of here. It seemed, just like before there was only one exit. Taking a deep breath, I turned and limped my way down towards my only way out.

~~ Nightmares: Jack Frost ~~

While walking/limping my mind once again wondered, but this time it was to that boy Hiccup. His words now rang in my ears. '_Trust your enemies; at least they are honest with you. It's your friends you have to watch out for_'. What did he mean by that? Because he said that the Guardians trusted me… and I don't have any other friends. Was he trying to tell me we had a traitor? Or was he trying to get me to betray them? His centre was Betrayal… but that also ment he knew when someone was betraying another… But he attacked me… and that was because I attacked him first…. I shook my head in confusion.

"What did he mean?" I muttered as I walked into another room. This one was different to the others. It was dark but I could see the outline of several platforms and boulders around in random places. I gripped my staff nervously. I had a feeling that someone was watching me… I limped slowly forward. Suddenly a shuffling noise from above caught my attention as I turned around defensively. What was that? The noise reached my years again as I turned this time I saw a flash of black.

"Who's there?" I yelled, ignoring the throb in my chest. At least it has gotten better. I waited for an answer but I was met with silence. "Hello!" I called again, but with the same result. Sighed and continued to move forward. But before I could go anywhere, an arrow with flaming hot fire whizzed past me. It just missed my ear. Startled, I fell over and landed with a thud. I hissed and grabbed my ankle.

I looked up and saw the black blur again. This time I followed it as it jumped from platform to platform. Not wanting to lose it I stood up and stated to follow it. It wasn't fast to begin with but slow and surly it got quicker. Every now and again it would shoot another flaming arrow that I either dodged or got a painful burnt cut from, but no matter what I tried the black blur would always evade me. Eventually I had to stop because the pain was slowing me down. That was also when another arrow managed to rip my right ear off. I gasped in pain and fell to the floor, holding my bloody ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't move lad" Called a think Scottish accent. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because it was echoed. I looked around for the place it sounded from but found nothing as spots dance in my vision. I shook my head to get rid of them, but that only made it worse. Groaning I tried to stand up, but I only ended up leaning against the wall behind me. I held a hand to my forehead, hoping that would help. As my cool hand touched my forehead I pulled it back in surprise. I was heating up! Swallowing, I replaced my hand on my forehead and sure enough it was burning.

"What the…?" I whispered, but before I could do anything else another arrow zoomed past and lodged itself into the wall behind me, just missing my still bleeding ear. I yelped and eyed the offending wood and went to move away from it when another landed on the other side of my head. Holding my breath I turned to face where they came from, only to find a disorientated figure in the shadows. I couldn't make them out from that distance so I took a step forward but yet another arrow stopped me from doing that.

"Ok, ok… I'm not moving" I called out. The figure move forward into the little light this place did have. The first thing I saw was a tip of an arrow with flames ready to go in what looked like to be a handmade, white oak bow. The person who was attached to it was a girl around the age of 13 to 14, just like Hiccup. She was wearing a torn grey dress that only reached her knees. Around her waist hung a loose belt; on it were several heads that kind looked like bear skulls. My eyes travelled up and settled on her face. She had pale skin and bright purple eyes that seemed to see most horrors in the world, but what caught my eye was her hair. It was a deep black and covered most of the space around her face. It was curly and untrainable. The way she held her self, all proud and determined set another shock of familiarity though me, this time a little painful. I winced.

"I told you not to move" she said her accent clearer now as she moved closer. She had her weapon aimed at me, or more importantly at my chest. My eyes widen when I realised this, because I know how good she is with that bow. She could hit me square on if she wanted to. She cleared her throat, which brought me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing in my domain?" She questioned, pulling the sting further.

"I was looking for a way out" I replied, nervous as to what she wanted. The girl took a few steps forward, not dropping her guard once. I gripped my staff a little tighter

"Where are ya headin Jack Frost?" She was a metre in front of me now, her arrow trained to my heart. I was going to reply when a thought suddenly hit me. _How did she know my name?_ Come to think about it… Hiccup knew my name as well and I never mentioned it once.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, glaring at the girl as she studied my face. After a few minutes of silence the black haired girl lowed her bow, but something told me if she wanted to she could still kill me on the spot.

"A _friend _told me" was her answer. Something told me this was the same _friend _who helped Hiccup.

"Who…?" I asked, still leaning against the wall. She shrugged

"Not allowed to say" She looked at me and got close enough for me to see that she too had freckles. "At least… not yet" She moved away again.

"Ok… Can you at least tell me who you are?" I questioned her, still not knowing who 'she' is. The girl nodded.

"I am Merida, first born descendent of clan DunBroch, Guardian of Greed" My eyes widened, not another bad Guardian. she started to pace as I frowned.

"Guardian of Greed…?" I was confused, first Betrayal and now Greed. _Who are these people?_

"Yes Greed. You see… when a child gets something I convince their conscious to tell them that they want more… and more…. And _more,_ feeding me power every time they do take" Merida stopped pacing and around to face me. She smiled as she seemed to notice my appearance for the first time.

"Well, well, well… It seems that little Hiccup got to you first…" I stared at her in shock

"You know Hiccup?" I questioned as she came closer to me. Merida smirked

"Oh yeah, Little Hiccup and me are best friends" Before I could reply I yelped in surprise and pain as she grabbed my injured arm and pulled it close to her face, examining it. She chuckled. "Looks like he did end up using that dagger he was given… quite powerful…" Merida muttered as she let go. I glared at her again.

"Who gave it to him?" I questioned again. Merida shook her head as she gave me that same answer as before. Frustrated I went to yell at her, but she saw it come for he shot and arrow out of nowhere at me. It cut my right cheek as it went past. I was shocked into silence as warm blood trickled down my face. I raise my hand and felt my cheek. It wasn't deep but it still stung.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked as Merida lowered her bow again, she rolled her eyes.

"Because you didn't listen when I said I'm not allowed to tell their name" I glared at her as she continued.

"Although…" I raised an eyebrow at her "They were the same person who gave me this" She raised her bow and I stared at it. This person, whoever they were kept giving these… teenagers, weapons and it seemed that they knew that these teens knew how to handle them. I swallowed hard and looked at her face again, it turns out that Merida had been waiting for a response.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as she got closer again.

"Because I was told to" I was confused.

"Why?" I almost regretted asking when Merida flashed me a smile, a power hungry smile.

"Because I am here to give you a message, so listen closely Jack Frost" Suddenly her face lost expression just like Hiccup's did. I swallowed hard and nodded for her to continue. "_No matter how much you think your friends need you. They don't_" Merida took a step back to let the message sink in.

"What? The Guardians do need me! You're lying!" I yelled and winced when my cheek stung from the sudden move ment. Merida rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's not what I said. I said _friends _not _Guardians_" I blinked

"But the guardians are my only friends…" Merida just shrugged and turned her back on me.

"Whatever, I told you the message I'm out of here" She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Merida stoped and turned to face me once again. She gestured for me to continue. "What do you want from me? And if not you personally, what does this _friend_ of yours want?" Merida smiled a sad smile.

"They just want you to see the truth" Merida then clicked her fingers. "Until we meet again Jack frost" Suddenly the ground beneath me disappeared and I found myself screaming into darkness once more.

_**There is a sufficiency in the world for man's need but not for man's greed.**_

**Rapunzel: Don't forget to…**

**Hiccup: Read!**

**Merida: Favourite!**

**Jack: And Comment!**

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
